Exam blues
by flowers of ice
Summary: Kagome has to study for her exams but when Inuyasha shows up, will she be able to concentrate?
1. Chapter 1: Trying to study

Exam blues

Disclaimer: If I really owned Inuyasha, it'll be so boring that there'll be no fans at all

Notes: Now that my exams are finally over, I can write fics like nobody's business again. I wish I had written this on the day before I found out about my results though, since I'm a bit of a bad mood because I failed badly for quite a number of subjects.

Kagome pored over her textbook, frantically trying to force as much information into her head as she could before the exams tomorrow. Then, her thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly slammed open and Inuyasha stepped in.

''Kagome, it's time to go back to-''

''Sit.''

There was a crash as Inuyasha crashed into the foor, creating an Inuyasha-shaped crater.

''the feudal era,'' Inuyasha finished lamely. ''What's that for-''

''Sit.''

Another crash, only he didn't create any more holes since he somehow fell neatly into the previous one.

''anyway.''

''In case you haven't noticed yet, Inuyasha,'' Kagome said in a voice which sent a shiver running down Inuyasha's back,''I'm trying to study for my exams.''

''Fine.'' Pouting, he made his way to Kagome's bed and sat on it.

About ten minutes later...

''I'm bored.''

Kagome ignored him and thinking that she probably won't notice anything, Inuyasha started boucing on her bed. Kagome's eyebrow twitched, but she went on studying but when the noises became too hard to ignore, she had to resort to using the spell again.

''Sit.''

Kagome's bed somehow survived. Kagome went back to studying but before long, Inuyasha started fidgeting again.

''Stop that.''

''But I'm bored.''

''How am I supposed to memorise all these definations if you keep disturbing me?''

''Fine.'' She reached into her backpack, dug out a box of dog biscuits, took out a handfull and went to the window.

''Here, doggy doggy doggy,'' she said in a weary voice.

There was a silence as Inuyasha sniffed them and before she knew what was happening, he suddenly made a grab for them. Quickly, she flung the dog biscuits as far as she could out of the windowand watched as Inuyasha jumped out of the window after the biscuits.

''I didn't know that would work so well,'' she remarked as she shut the window and happily went back to studying.

That was, until she found out that Inuyasha had dug out the contents of her favourite pillow and had dumped it all over the floor.

Notes: Really short and weird, but I hope it's funny, since I suck at writing humour. Reviews and tips on how to write humour well will be muvh appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: The exams

Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious I don't own Inuyasha.  
Notes: I had wanted to make this the sequel, but I decided not to because there will be three chapters. Because someone seemed to have deleted Wordpad, I had no choice except to use the Notepad. I hope no one minds. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome sat at a table during break, trying to memorise as much of her textbook as she can. There were only twenty minutes left before the exam starts, and she wanted to make full use of it. As much as she tried to deny it, she really wanted to make it to high school, but unless she do something about her grades, she would never make it.  
Come on...she thought desperately as her brain failed to memorise the definition of a monosaccharide. After mentally shutting out all the noise around her, she returned her attention to the open textbook in front of her. At last, she succeeded but knowing that it was still too early to celebrate since she still had three more chapters to memorise, she read on in her quest to do well for this particular exam, particularly because she had done badly for her last few exams and she needed more marks to make up for that.  
Then, the bell rang, which meant that it was time to go.Putting her textbook into herbag as quickly as she can, she ran to her classroom, determined to arrive early so that she could have more time.  
Unfortunately for her, she arrived just in time. Now, all she could do was hope for a miracle.

However, her hopes were dashed as soon as she had finished reading through the questions. Realising that it was useless to sit there staring in shock, she decided to do all the questions she knew first in order to make full use of everything she had managed to memorise in that short amount of time she had spent studying.  
And so, the two hours she had was spent scribbling madly. When the exam finally ended, shesighed a sigh ofrelief. At least she managed to answer all the questions, although she wasn't confident she got all of the questions correct. But still, she judged that she should be able to pass.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the third and last chapter, Kagome will find out how many marks she got for her exams. However, if no one wants me to write the last chapter, then I'll just make this the last chapter. After all, reading has always been more fun than writing


	3. Chapter 3: The results

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. If I did, it would have ended long ago because I have never been good at planning ahead.

Notes: A thanks to those reviewers who wanted this chapter written. I was pretty amazed by the number of people who wanted this since it was really short and was not really good. I hope readers are not disappointed with this.

The results

Kagome fidgeted at her desk, waiting for the dreaded moment when her teacher, Shimizu sensei called her to her desk to recieve the results of her English paper.

''Higurashi.''

Time seemed to slow as she reluctantly got up and walked to her teacher. Taking the exam paper without looking at the score, she went back to her seat. When she finally looked at the score, her heart almost stopped.

She had got sixty marks for English, which was amazing because she had messed up during paper one, which was writing a formal letter and a composition and as for paper two, which comprised of two extremely long and difficult comprehension passages, she had so much trouble just answering the questions that she had been expecting a fail.

She cheered up and spent the next fifteen minutes daydreaming about Inuyasha.

When she got her math results though, Kagome was depressed again. She had failed. Horribly. Her chances of going to high school are now practically zero since she needed a least a pass in maths.

The rest of the day passed like a dream, during which she found out she had failed most of her subjects, including literature which was a bit of a shock since she had been fairly sure she had passed. By the time she got home, she had made up her mind to spend less time in the feudal era and more spent studying.

To her surprise, she found Inuyasha waiting for her.

''Well, how were your results?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Horrible.''

''But isn't there a next time?''

''I suppose so.''

''Cheer up, Kagome,'' Inuyasha said.'' Worrying and feeling sad won't make any difference to your marks. And besides,'' He looked at her guiltily.'' I'm sorry I distracted you when you were trying to study.''

''Inuyasha...''

Suddenly, he turned around and hugged her.

''There. It makes you feel better, doesn't it?''

Kagome looked up and saw that Inuyasha was blushing. Suddenly, the day didn't seem so bad after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, how was my first attempt at romance? I was stuck for a while until I thought of this scene. I hope readers will like this chapter although it isn't as good as the first chapter. As for my next Inuyasha fic, I think I'll experimate with a little angst. However, I wouldn't be able to write anything for a while because I was selected for a shooting competition, which happens to be tommorow.


End file.
